vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Toreador Clan
Clan Toreador (扥瑞多, Dèn ruì duō) are a member of the 7 secret Vampire clans of the Camarilla. About They live in luxury comparable to the Ventrue Clan and have a fortune comparable to Kings. their clan leader is Prince Clain. They are often arrogant and act high and authoritative. Their major meeting place is Aisha Valenica Academy, located in Samier City, a school which caters to families of royalty. The school, as such, has many members of their clan present on its campus, making it difficult for other vampires simply to walk in the front door and approach their leader. Chapter 36 Members Clain.png|Clain WeiEr.png|Wei Er Lan_qi.png|Lan Qi toreador.png|Members of the Toreador under attack, including Wei Er and Lan Qi (right hand side) Trivia *They are based on the clan of the same name from Vampire: The Masquerade. They admire beauty and art and typically their members are attractive and creative. Vampire Sphere also notes the rivalry of their clan and the Ventrue Clan. **Clan members have shorter lifespans then other clans, as they usually despise being a Vampire as the cost is loss of humanity, the thing they need for creativity. The Toreador that survive for long periods become masters of the arts, for example they create a painting so life-like that it not only could be mistake for a photograph, but it can seem to come alive. But they loose their sense of expression and this reflects in the painters artwork, as while the skill is at a level few can master, the overall painting itself shows a lack of enthusiasm or inspiration on the artists part. The elder also are highly reluctant to accept newer forms of art for this reason such as the style of art that appeared from the 20th century onwards among mortal kind, as well as crafts such as cooking. **Not all of them end up with a high social status and the difference between the highest ranked Toreador and lowest is notable and the majority of Toreador don't achieve much at all. Their clan, however, has a reputation wherein members can climb hierarchy quickly among their peers and fall just as quick overnight. The age or Generation of a Toreador can also not matter in this at times and it is possible for a younger Toreador to steal a position held by an elder. The Elders struggle with the concept of modern arts, don't always view all things as art such as cooking and are very traditional. **They enjoy the presence of a family: which no other Vampire clan goes to such lengths as the Toreador do as they overall prefer mortal company overall to Vampire company. There is no greater mistake a Vampire can make then cross the paths of a Toreador's family and they will seek revenge if harm comes to them. The Toreador are among the more revengeful clans for this reason at times and do not have to kill to leave an everlasting impact on those who wronged them. Humiliation, loss of social status, these are the preferred tools of a Toreador and often are more effective then the death of the individual. **Due to the quick pace of their clans hierarchy and their short lifespan, while they are not great planners on a long term scale, they are the most adaptable of the clans. They cease opportunities quicker then any other clan and are much better at improvised plans over all then them too. **Their Clan logo comes from VtM, for within the storyline they are known as "the Clan of the Rose". This refers to their connection to humanity, their inability to let the Human world go and their passion for the expression of what little they hold onto from their pre-embrace. As such, they are known as "the heart of the Camarilla". **During a period when its ownership was in question, Whitewolf saw the loss of much of its old properties. VtM licensing was lost in the process and various elements of VtM were no longer able to be used during this time. VtR was created as the replacement for the loss of VtM overall. VtR was a simpler format then VtM and was much easier to follow for players, though was considered inferior overall by many players of VtM. It was eventually shelved as the main RPG storyline when Whitewolf sorted out its issues and was able to once again publish VtM. The Toreador did not survive as a name into VtR, but were used as a basis for the clan Daeva. **The Toreador are based on the idea of the vampire being a lustful or passionate creature, being seductive and manipulative to their victims to feed on their blood, this becomes more true for the clan in modern nights. A number of vampires in the clan practice prostitution, drug abuse, as well as other forms of self indulgence and worldly pleasures. This is especially true for those who never managed to get anywhere within the clan itself. References Site Poll If the choice was yours to make, which of the clans would you want to be part of in Vampire Sphere? Ventrue Tremere Gangrel Brujah Malkavain Toreador Nosferatu Lasombra Tsimizce Giovanni Ravnos Category:Toreador Clan Category:Vampire Category:Vampire Clan Category:Camarilla